


An Hour Before Clock Out

by humanedisaster



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 03:30:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3835342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanedisaster/pseuds/humanedisaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A response to the Tumblr prompt: "Matt/Foggy/Karen, 'I'm flirting with you.'"</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Hour Before Clock Out

**Author's Note:**

> Filled for [wholegraintaire](http://wholegraintaire.tumblr.com/)

Foggy and Karen had been dancing around it for a while.

Well. Foggy had been dancing around it enough for the two of them. Karen had known since before she and Foggy had even gotten together that he was in love with Matt. And she was positive that Matt felt the same, but she also knew that Matt’s special combination of martyrdom and masochism would never let him make the first move. She also respected that Foggy had a lot more to loose if this all went wrong than she did.

Yes, Matt was her friend. But he wasn’t her best friend. They hadn’t gone through law school together. They didn’t leave a cushy job at a prestigious law firm to strike out on their own together. They didn’t have years of mutual pining biting at the heels of whatever this could be.

So she didn’t push Foggy into doing anything he was uncomfortable with.

That didn’t stop her from…dropping a few hints, as it were.

And she knew it drove Foggy crazy, but she hoped it was the kind of good crazy that would spur him into action and not the kind of bad crazy that would cause tension in their fledgling relationship.

If she were to be completely honest, they weren’t even really hints. More like blatant flirtation that Matt either didn’t recognize as such or ignored in his Matt-ish way. Things like stroking his arm tenderly, like leaning in closer than necessary, like using that special laugh (Foggy called it a giggle, which caused Karen to get indignant and Foggy to blush while stuttering out, “No, it’s super cute, it’s probably a quarter of the reason I was first attracted to you.” Which had made Karen blush in turn).

Butt Matt just softly extracted his arm or stayed completely still until she was out of his space or softly smiled in return. Nothing that could be taken as a rejection, but also nothing to confirm requited feelings.

It all came to a head one Friday afternoon, about an hour before they usually clocked out.

Foggy had stepped into his office to take a call from his mother when Karen swooped into action. Matt had begun to stand to refill his coffee cup, but Karen softly curled her palm around the other half of the cup, fingers brushing teasingly over the tips of Matt’s own fingers. She leaned over his shoulder, hair creating a partition between them and the outside world and plucked the mug out of their twinned fingers with her other hand, leaving Matt’s hand free for Karen to run her fingertips over the back of his hand softly, middle finger coming to a slow stop at his wrist.

She ducked her head down a few more inches, whispering into his ear, “Let me take care of that, Matt,” making him release a shudder.

Karen was about to stand up when Matt caught her wrist. “Karen, what are you doing.”

“Well, Matt, I’m pretty sure I’m flirting with you.”

Matt’s brow furrowed and he lowered his voice to a quiet tone. “You’re dating my best friend, Karen.”

“And?” she smiled softly, using her tone to try to tell him how much that was not a problem, in fact, Foggy was very invested in this as well. “Foggy’s not the problem here, Matt.”

“No, Miss Page, the problem here is that you’re trying to cheat on your boyfriend, who happens to be someone I lo-care about a lot.”

Karen’s smile widened and Foggy stepped back into the room, Matt dropped her wrist like it was burning.

“No, Matt. You were going to say you love him. I love him, too. I would never hurt him like that. I would never hurt you like that.” Karen set the mug back on the table and curled her fingers over the nape of his neck instead, continued speaking in a stage whisper next to his ear. “When I said Foggy’s not the problem here, Matt, I meant: Foggy is already on board with all this. He’s in love with you, too, not just me. And I love you. And we want you to be with us. You, and your martyrdom and masochism and even the mask.”

Matt had frozen at some point during her little speech and Foggy’s jaw had dropped. A silence fell over the office.

It was finally broken by Matt, his voice nothing but a croak. “Foggy?”

In a moment Foggy was kneeling on Matt’s other side, one hand curled over Matt’s knee, the other on his shoulder. “She’s right, Matt. We – me and Karen – have been talking about this. Since before we even got together, we gossiped like old hens about how attractive you were, and how I’ve pined after you and I was always too afraid to say anything. So I let her do all the heavy lifting, but God, has it driven me crazy, seeing her touching you and not being able to touch myself.” The hand on Matt’s knee slid up his thigh and the one on his shoulder moved to tangle with Karen’s fingers at the nape of his neck.

Matt leaned forward, until his forehead was pressed against Foggy’s. “You can touch me all you want, Foggy.”

And then they were kissing, and Kare smiled.

Her boys finally got their shit together.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://humanedisaster.tumblr.com/post/117566028314), check out my tumblr [here](http://humanedisaster.tumblr.com/), for more ot3 trash.


End file.
